


Choice 选择

by Virgil (alucard1771)



Series: 【真探-True Detective Drabble Translation-短篇译文集】 [2]
Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alucard1771/pseuds/Virgil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：Marty仅需一只手便能数出自己这一生真正值得自豪的选择。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice 选择

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [choice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575014) by [saramir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramir/pseuds/saramir). 



> 作者前言：季终后我写了这一小段短文，但一直等着和别的MR小段子一起拼成一篇文，但是我想现在那大概不太可能或者至少近期不可能了。所以我就单独发了出来。

Choice 选择  
by saramir

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences  
Archive Warning: No Archive Warnings Apply  
Category: Gen  
Fandom: True Detective  
Character: Martin "Marty" Hart, Rustin "Rust" Cohle  
原地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/1575014  
授权：申请在原文评论~

~

  Marty仅需一只手便能数出自己这一生真正值得自豪的选择：娶了Maggie，帮她迎接两个女孩儿来到这扭曲的世界，致力于局里的工作。而在他小指头尖上绕来绕去的那第四个，实际上则比听起来要复杂得多。他并不为自己结束的每一个案子都感到自豪。将一个连环杀手绳之于法的事实用“自豪”来形容并不那么合适。说是“合乎情理”或许会更好。

  他不确定Rust知不知道他真的会听那些哲学废话。虽然只是有时——一个人能忍受的限度也就那么多，该死的，没人会和Rust一样，总是这么用力地思考人生。但有些时候，Rust的歪理邪说也会上道。就在驾驶与副驾驶间的某处，那些陈旧的“Cohle意识形态”会转化为某些东西，钻进Marty可以理解的范畴。即使在他们毫无交流的十年间，Marty仍会偶尔在午夜惊醒，脑中盘旋着Rust的声音：时间是个扁平的圆，时间是个扁平的圆，时间是个——

  那些记忆碎片在多年前便已渗入骨髓，它们一丝一毫地，不间断地改变着他。虽然他并未留心于此，就像他没有留心自己一点一点亲手毁掉自己的婚姻，没有留心这个过程中他所接触的每个女人，直到一切覆水难收一样。“如何爱人”从不是Marty的问题，但“如何按对方想要的方式爱人”却完全是另一回事。最终，他醒悟了，却为时已晚。

  十七年，Rust始终令人不悦地待在一旁，化作声音在脑中挥之不去，而直到此刻，Rust又令人不悦地坐在他面前，活生生的，“面目全非”了，Marty才意识到，自己也早已改头换面。

  某天Rust告诉过Marty：每个人都有选择。

  Marty的手上还留了一根指头。一个人不能选择自己的搭档，但要是不为这件事而自豪，他就真的完了：毕竟，他再度选择了和Rust并肩而立。

 

END


End file.
